In recent years, wireless communication technology develops rapidly, wherein ad-hoc network is applied to various fields for having advantages of dispensing with preset of network facilities, networking fast and automatically, and having strong invulnerability and robustness.
At present, the study of the ad-hoc network is mainly focused on MAC (Medium Access Layer) protocol and routing protocol. Selection of the two protocols influences not only transmission delay of data packet but also energy consumption of each node in network. It is of particular importance to consider the network energy consumption for applications of, for example, wireless sensor network in which it is not easy to change battery for the node.
In the ad-hoc network, several network nodes share the same wireless channel. Due to randomness of nodes transmission grouping, in order to reduce collision, an access mechanism of sharing channel is normally established by the MAC layer protocol. At present, the most common MAC layer protocol is Carrier Sense Multiple Access/Collision Avoidance (CSMA/CA) used in the IEEE802.15.4 and other mechanisms like protocols based on RTS (RequesttoSend), CTS (CleartoSend), ACK(AC-Knowledgement) used in the IEEE802.11.
At present, routing protocols for the ad-hoc network are generally classified into routing table protocol and source-initiated on-demand routing protocol, wherein the source-initiated on-demand routing protocol is, but not limited to, protocols like DSR, AODV, AOMDV, LMR, TORA, ABR, SSR and so on.
Conventionally, during studying of improving network real-time performance and energy using rate, OSI layering protocol module of IP network is generally used to optimize a specific network layer (medium access layer or network layer) or to optimize by combining layers of network, such that nodes of the ad-hoc network optimize its parameters according to performance requirements.